Running to the Horizon
by Trafal-dude
Summary: When a familiar face comes crashing back into Ryo's life, Ryo suddenly feels protective over his partner, Kaori Makimura. As Mick continues to court her, Ryo is stuck between his feelings for her and for protecting her by keeping it to himself. Will his jealousy finally be the leap of fate that leads him and Kaori into a relationship?
1. One

**Running to the Horizon**

**Author's note: **Hello again! So I've been rewatching City Hunter _cause I absolutely adored it as I grew up. _And decided to write on them, This will be about our lovely pair Ryo and Kaori So sit back and relax as we start their journey

**Nope I don't own City Hunter**!

Chapter One: A handsome sweeper has arrived!

_"Boredddddd__." _Here was Ryo Saeba, A famous man known for being the top dog of the underworld, lying upside down on his bed reading one of his magazines again. "If you're so bored why don't you help me clean up this mess?!" And this was Kaori Makimura, his partner in crime and the woman he loves dearly. Of course he's never said it outloud. Does he plan to? For her sake and safety, no he would not. If word got out Kaori would be targeted 24/7 "Shoo shoo, go away Kaori. Can't you see I'm busy..MOKORRI LEGS!" He grins perversely and leans closer to his magazine with a drool. Kaori twitched and a hammer appeared in her hands instantly "Ryo.." He looked up still dazed not noticing the giant 10 ton hammer approaching fast. "Eh?" His eyes turn wide as the hammer slammed on his head.

Kaori smirked in satisfaction and folded her arms "That's what you deserve for being a pervert." Ryo on the other hand had scowled and rubbed the top of his poor head. How is he still alive to this day? He has no idea. 'Damn woman is going to be the death of me.' He clicks his tongue and tsked. He goes back to flipping the pages of his magazine "Oi Kaori I'm hungry." He muttered while Kaori was picking up the scattered clothes on the floor "I thought my cooking was horrible?" She points out a matter-of-factly.

"Oh it is bland. But since my partner cannot cook well and is a tomboy I do not have any choice do I?" Kaori was about to pull out her 100 ton hammer when a knock on the door was heard. "I'll get it!" The hammer vanishes and she runs out of the room, Ryo sweat drops and sighs in relief. As soon as Kaori opens the door she was greeted by a handsome man. Blond, tall, and attractive. He was wearing a suit and tie and bowed before greeting her. "Hallo." He says with a charming grin, a small tinge of blush was on Kaori's cheeks as she nodded dumbfounded. "H-hi." She manages to stutter out.

"What a lovely blush you have there. Does Ryo Saeba live here?" His deep voice made her blush harder especially since he complimented her. She nods again and looks back into their apartment "Ryo someone's looking for you!" She shouts loudly so that the idiot could hear her. Ryo came out flying from his room expecting it to be a female client. "Helloooo my beau- Mick?!" He asks surprised, pulling into a complete stop beside Kaori. "Long time no see, Saeba." The air thickens and it was dead quiet. Our heroine was beginning to worry thinking of the worst case scenarios. Ryo then puts a hand on Mick's shoulder and laughs loudly "Mick!" Mick follows Ryo's suit and laughs along with him "Ryo!" They both laughed aloud and Kaori was left there standing confused.

"What are you doing here?" Ryo asks letting Mick inside their apartment complex. "Decided to visit Japan. Wondered what happened to your sorry ass, didn't know you had such a beautiful woman living with you." He turns to look at Kaori and winked at her. She in turn blushes deeply and closes the front door "I-i'll make tea for you guys." She said timidly and walked to the kitchen blushing furiously. Ryo cocked his eyebrow, inside however he was in turmoil. "She's not beautiful, I see your taste is still trash Mick. But seriously, I know you wouldn't just take a stroll in Japan for fun and games. Why are you really here?" Mick chuckles and leans back into the couch raising both of his hands in defense "You got me. I was hired to kill an organization that is well known in the underworld. It just happens to be in Shinjuku, digging up some of my contacts I asked where you lived. And viola here I am."

Ryo sighs "Why don't we work together, for old times sake eh? You can keep the share, I just want to see how rusty you still are after all these years." He grins and patted Mick on his kneecap, Kaori decided it would be the perfect time to enter and placed the teacups on the coffee table. "What are you two talking about? You guys look so serious." She asks. Ryo opened his mouth only to be interrupted by Mick, he locked his eyes into Kaori's and smiled genuinely "How Ryo gets such a cute lady living with him. Kaori-san we haven't been properly introduced haven't we? Sorry for being rude. I am Mick Angel, I used to work beside Ryo when he was in the US." He stands up and walks too close to her personal space, well that's what Ryo thought. Mick extends his left hand and she was red as a ripe tomato "No no, you're too modest, I am Kaori Makimura Ryo's Partner it's my pleasure to meet you Mick-san." She shook his hand and he squeezed her hand in efforts to charm her more. "Ryo's Partner? Lucky bastard. And please, you are beautifully stunning." Ryo sat there with a bored expression if he couldn't control his emotions a frown and a glare would have been on his face. "Lucky bastard? She hits me with a hammer!" He regrets saying that as Kaori glares at him "Joke! a joke Kaori! Ahahahaha!" He rubs the back of his head.

"It's because you can't control yourself in front of any woman!" She quips back angrily and huffs looking away from Ryo with her arms folded. Mick chuckled at the odd duo. "You're just jealous cause you aren't mokkori material!" He retorts. "Why I-" She was interrupted as Mick held her closer to him, she was trapped in his lock "Beautiful, even when angry." He looks back at Ryo with determined eyes "Ryo I will take care of her from now on. Consider yourself partnerless." Mick nods twice after what he said. A dragonfly floats behind Kaori and Ryo's head. "EHHH-"

**_TO BE CONTINUED XYZ...  
_**

* * *

**Author's note: **Hello again! So I'm really sorry if Mick seems out of character! I haven't read the manga but I know that Mick is supposed to be the counterpart of Robert Harrison in the manga and that he had feelings for Kaori- anyway I hope you had fun reading this! Basically this is non-canon as well and it's just fanfiction XD. But we'll see what goes next! Please drop reviews cause I'll gladly read through them and appreciate them very much!

_See ya next time~_


	2. Two

**Running to the Horizon**

**Author's note: **Hello again! So here we are with chapter two! I would absolutely love to receive feedback and please drop a review on what you think on your way out! I hope you like this one.

**City Hunter is not mine. **

_Chapter 2: A silent rivalry? _

"EHHHH-?!" Ryo and Kaori exclaimed loudly, Miki stood there seriously with a smile on his face "No." Ryo responds firmly. Kaori turns to look at Ryo surprised etched in the corners of her mouth _'Ryo... is it possible that..' _She blushed happily and before it stayed there too long our favorite City Hunter shook his head. "Of course not. Who's gonna cook for me?!" Kaori's smile twitches and she already had a hammer on the go. "Oh shush like you can't cook. So what do you say Kaori-chan? Will you be my partner till death do us part?" His tone was surprisingly gentle which Ryo did not expect at all. 'Sorry Mick, I already know her answer.' Ryo thought with a smirk, although Kaori hated when he was selfish or being idiotic she still loved him truly. 'She is my partner after all.'

"Maybe I should, hmph!" She folded her arms and faced away from Ryo stubbornly. Ryo's smirk falters and he huffs 'Kaori-chan is so crueeel!' Mick beams at her, holding her too close for Ryo's comfort. "Oi, don't get too comfy there lover boy." He calls out teasingly. 'She's going to knock him out with a hammer.. in 3..2..' Instead Kaori stood there confusedly. Oh how she was so dense when someone was interested in her. "Well with her in my arms I think it's..how would you say it in japanese.. Sore wa watashi no pēsu no hayai kokoro o ochitsuka semasu? Was that right?" '_it settles my fast paced heart'_ Ryo noted as his eyebrows furrow into deep thinking. Mick chuckles when Kaori blushed "Mick-san.." His full attention was now on her "Yes Kaori-chan?" He leans in closer expecting that she would be amazed by the meaning. "You can speak japanese fluently?" A minute later Mick's face went blank and the usual dragonfly appears over his head. Ryo stared at them enviously although he did not show it, he was fuming. "Yeah, Mick here knows lots of languages."

"Sugoi.." She breathes out, while he smiled shyly at her "But, will you be my partner?" He mischievously smiles while Ryo sipped on his tea loud enough for the whole world to hear. "Ryo how many times did I tell you about your table manners?!" Ryo rolls his eyes and continues to drink louder "Ugh.. the nerve of the man." She said breaking free from Mick's embrace to knock Ryo on the head. "Ow! What the hell Kaori?" He says coughing out the tea. "Don't you forget we have a guess in our home?" She hisses at him, poor Mick was left there on the corner watching as the ruckus unfolded between the two."Not to be rude, but may I know where I can use the bathroom?"

"Go straight down the hall and make a left." Surprisingly it was not Kaori who spoke it out but Ryo who had told him. The blond grins and nods at him before walking away. 'Kaori would have lead him there if I didn't intervene.' He thought bitterly. Kaori sat down beside him and grabbed her own cup "How long have you two known each other Ryo?" He smiles when memories flash in his head "A long time." Was his short response, not expecting any more from the man beside her she nods and stares at the drink in front of her. "He'll stay with us until he goes back to US." She shifts her head to the side curiously "Is he on a mission?" Ryo nods "I want you to stay here when we are away. I know Mick, and what he deals with are things that are hard for me to protect you from." His gaze on her was serious "But Ryo I-"

"No means no Kaori-chan." Mick said, entering the room while arranging his cuffs "It is a dangerous mission and as _my_ partner I want you to stay here." Ryo stressed on the word my to emphasize it also locking his eyes at Mick. The blond man shrugs "F-fine. But I swear if you just don't want me to go because your mokkori is active I-" Ryo glances away from the man and smiles genuinely at Kaori "I promise it isn't, I just want you stay here alright?" Kaori nods in defeat and sighs.

* * *

The two men were on the rooftop of the apartment complex smoking cigarettes. "Jealous much Saeba?" The blond spoke out first letting a huff of smoke leave his mouth "Back off Mick. Final warning." Ryo said calmly looking over the busy city streets of Shinjuku. "Oh? My my, Ryo Saeba is serious about a woman, what a turn of events." He chuckles. Ryo sighs "I promised her brother I would look after her. I intend to keep it that way." Mick rolled his eyes "Are you sure it's because of a promise? Or.. forget it. You clearly aren't interested in her, otherwise you'd jump her every hour. I am not a bad man you know that Ryo, surely you'd make one tiny chance slip in to that promise, no?" In an instance Mick pulled out his gun from the inner pocket of his coat. Ryo was already pointing his gun at him "If you know what's best for you, you'll leave her alone." He said sternly and Mick accepts defeat, slowly putting back his gun "Tsk. No promises there." The blond man said turning to the direction of the city and placed his hands on the railing. Ryo places his gun back in the holster and walks back down to the apartment, he paused in his tracks "She's _mine._" He chimes out softly and the door closes.

"Not for long.." Mick smirks.

_**TO BE CONTINUED XYZ...**_

* * *

**Author's note: **I hope you guys liked it! As always reviews are highly appreciated and let me know what you guys were thinking of! _See ya next time~_


End file.
